The present invention relates, in general, to the digital processing of signals and, more particularly, to a digital encoder applicable in, for example, cameras for both home and industrial uses.
The recent trend in camera design is to include more digital components. That is, the analog components within a conventional camera are being converted to digital components. Digital cameras have many uses in industry and home and, as an example, such digital cameras are used for surveillance. One component of a digital camera is a digital encoder, which is necessary for processing the digital chrominance and luminance signals and generating a suitable burst signal. However, conventional digital encoders have many drawbacks and disadvantages